


Flowers for Dad

by CaitieLou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Is A Dick, Handplates, Momplates, Papyrus didn't Toriel teach you to not talk to strange plants, Past Torture, flowey is not a good family counselor, really he's like the least qualified person to help with this, sorry for the title it's like 4am, there look I used some real tags, well at least he didn't get his arm broken for once, zarla why would you do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLou/pseuds/CaitieLou
Summary: Based on a short "Momplates" comic by Zarla. Flowey coaxes Papyrus into leaving the Ruins alone and returning to Gaster's lab. Bad things ensue.





	Flowers for Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



> For those unfamiliar with the concept of Momplates: it's a variant of the Handplates AU where Toriel busts into Gaster's lab and rescues Sans and Papyrus, then takes them back to the Ruins to raise them with her. This story directly follows a specific Momplates comic drawn by Zarla, which can be found here: http://www.deviantart.com/art/You-can-trust-me-completely-687297257
> 
> I also dubbed the comic myself on my YouTube channel, which I'll post the link to here as soon as it's up.
> 
> I take no responsibility for this. You made this bed, Zarla. Now we all get to lie in it. Me first though, I've been up for like 2 days making this jfc.

As the Riverperson’s boat slowed in front of the rocky outcrop which served as Hotland’s dock, Papyrus was already tugging at his red scarf and rolling up the billowing sleeves of his handmade delta rune tunic. _Hot_ land, indeed. He’d been through this area once before, but it was only briefly, and his clothes then had been much...lighter.

When the boat came to a stop, Papyrus gingerly leapt off and spun into a gallant bow. “THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE RIDE, RIVERMAN! OR...UM...RIVERWOMAN.” The hooded figure nodded slowly, so much that the indication might have been mistaken for them nodding off into a snooze. Papyrus was satisfied with the gesture though, and began walking up the scorching path to find his friend who’d promised to meet him here.

“Tra la la...oh and one last thing, a second subject for you to dwell on.” Papyrus stopped and looked back at the Riverperson curiously. The boat was already departing. This time rather than floating along in the water, it had sprouted four legs and was trotting along the water’s surface.

“...Beware of the man who speaks in hands,” the Riverperson called in their singsong voice, not so much as bothering to look back.

The boat was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Papyrus was suddenly a lot feeling chillier, for a reason he could not place.

As he entered Hotland proper, Papyrus’ eyes boggled at everything around him. While it wasn’t quite as large and open as Snowdin had been, the blazing heat and orange light provided by the...lava, Toriel had told them, gave the place an air of mystery and adventure.

He had never actually intended to travel this far when he’d left the Ruins with Flowey. They were supposed to meet with...him in Snowdin. But he was nowhere to be found in the village, and Flowey said something big might have come up and he probably had to go back to the lab. He was the Royal Scientist after all, a very important position in the Underground. One of the _most_ important.

Papyrus was more than a little apprehensive of meeting Dr. Gaster at his lab, especially given the way he and his brother had left the place. But if Flowey was telling the truth, Dr. Gaster had changed, and didn’t want to hurt them anymore. Maybe, just _maybe,_ he even wanted to be...something like their….

And Papyrus had no reason to doubt Flowey’s word. He hadn’t lead him astray yet. So the small skeleton continued along the dusty red path until he found himself at a large crossroads. He still couldn’t see anyone around, not even the royal guards they’d ducked around last time. He became a bit nervous then, hoping he hadn’t gotten off at the wrong Hotland.

“Howdy, friend! Sorry I’m late!”

Papyrus spun around, and smiled at Flowey who had just popped up in the ground right behind him. “HELLO, FLOWEY! NO TROUBLE AT ALL, I ONLY JUST GOT HERE MYSELF.”

“Perfect! I’m glad I timed that well,” the flower simpered. “I just got back from the Ruins. I told your brother the good news, and he’s on his way here now!”

“EXCELLENT!” Papyrus bounced with glee. “WILL TORIEL BE COMING TOO?”

“Oh _yeah,_ ” Flowey assured him. “They’re both coming! It’ll be the a perfect little reunion!” He bounced on his stem a few times then tilted his head. “But first, we should get you over there to get everything started. Are you ready?”

Papyrus felt a twinge of nervousness at the question, but nodded emphatically to Flowey. “YES. LEAD THE WAY!”

The little yellow flower disappeared back into the ground with a small _pop,_ and reappeared several yards ahead to Papyrus’ right. “It’s just over here!” he called. “Not far at all. You’ve just gotta know the right direction to go!” Papyrus rounded the corner Flowey had indicated, then immediately caught sight of a huge white building looming at the end of a startlingly short path. The white building which, some months earlier, he’d only caught a glimpse of over his shoulder as he and his brother escaped that old life.

“WOWIE,” he whispered, several different emotions fighting for dominance in his SOUL.

“Yeah, pretty big, huh? It’s not so scary, though.” Flowey retreated underground once more and appeared a few yards further ahead. “Just go right up to the door and give it a knock! That’ll let him know you’re here.” Flowey smiled patiently, pointing to the building with a friendly vine.

Papyrus nodded and took a few faltering steps forward before stopping again just beside Flowey. “Come now, Papyrus, don’t be nervous. He’s just your _dad._ This should be _exciting_ for you!”

“I-I AM EXCITED! _SO_ EXCITED! BUT...ALSO A LITTLE NERVOUS…” He winced at the look Flowey gave him. “OKAY, MAYBE...A LOT NERVOUS. IT’S JUST, THE WAY WE LEFT BEFORE…” he stared at the ground, twisting his boots in the dirt. “I’M AFRAID HE’LL BE UPSET.”

Flowey nodded solemnly, extending his height so that his face was even with Papyrus’. A small vine cupped the young skeleton’s chin and tilted it so their eyes met. “I understand completely, friend. Tell you what: I’ll be right behind you the whole time. You have nothing to worry about. You won’t be alone for a second.”

“YOU PROMISE?”

Flowey’s face split into a wide grin. “I promise. And don’t forget, the others will be here soon, too.”

That seemed to do the trick. Papyrus’ face set into the confident expression he wore when he thought he had a tough puzzle figured out. “ALL RIGHT. HERE I GO!” He marched down the path, his red scarf trailing brilliantly behind him.

When Papyrus reached the door, he lifted his hand to knock, then paused just before it made contact. He blinked suddenly, and snapped his fingers as though he’d just come to a brilliant realization. “WAIT, OF COURSE! I SHOULD GET HIM A GIFT! THAT WILL HELP SMOOTH THINGS OVER. WHAT SORT OF GIFT DO YOU THINK HE’D LIKE, FL—” He turned to look at Flowey, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. “HUH...WELL HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A BIT SHY,” he told himself. “HE HASN’T GONE FAR. HE’S STILL WITH ME.” Papyrus turned back around, and after one more small hesitation, rapped loudly on the door.

Several minutes went by. He rocked on his heels, fitfully rubbing at his hands together. Had he not heard it? Maybe he wasn’t in? Maybe he was...farther down in the lab…?

He lifted his hand to knock again, but just then the sliding door flew open with a loud _bang_ , causing Papyrus to jump clear in the air.

Before his feet even touched the ground, Papyrus felt magic clamp around his SOUL. He was pulled inside, and the door slammed shut as quickly as it had opened.

Papyrus remained suspended in the air as the darkness and silence enveloped him. Compared to the bright lava flows of Hotland, the dimly lit lab appeared nearly pitch black inside. His legs had instinctively curled up to his chest, and his hands had clamped over his SOUL. He fought with to not give into panic. He was not in trouble, he was happy to see him, he loved them, everything would be okay…

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Papyrus noticed a blue glow in front of him, in the shape of an unmistakeable hand. A little above the hand were two smaller circles of blue. He recognized the shape of the glasses, reflecting the light emanating from his SOUL. The rest of the scientist’s body was shadowed, dimly outlined by the lights in the ceiling far above. An icy shiver crept up his spine, and Papyrus squirmed despite himself.

“U-UM, H-H-HELLO A-AGAIN!” The words came out as a strangled squeak, rather than the warm greeting the young skeleton had intended. “SORRY I M-MISSED YOU IN SNOWDIN, I-I CAME AS SOON AS I C-COULD.” Papyrus paused, remembering what Toriel had told him about taking turns when speaking.

But no response came. Silence.

Nerves quickly overtook him and he babbled on. “I-I’M SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO APOLOGIZE! I KN-KNEW YOU WEREN’T _REALLY_ BAD, S-SOMEONE HAD TO BE MAKING YOU DO IT!”

More silence.

“OH—OH, MAYBE IT’S A BAD IDEA TO BRING THEM UP RIGHT NOW...UM, W-WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS, UH…” Papyrus unclenched his hands from around his SOUL, and held his arms out wide open. “I-IT’S NICE TO PROPERLY MEET YOU, DAD!”

That last word in particular seemed to echo endlessly off the metal walls. Papyrus kept his smile wide and his arms open, even as countless seconds ticked by and his shoulders and jaw began to ache.

**“Where are the others?”**

Papyrus flinched, but his arms held steady. “UM...Y-OU MEAN MY BROTHER AND TORIEL? BUT HOW—AH!” His body was pulled forward and turned 90 degrees so he was full under the nearest overhead light. Dr. Gaster turned to face him, stepping forward so his face was mere inches from the child’s.

 **“Yes. The queen and 1-S. Tell me where they are.”** The scientist’s single eye burned into Papyrus. It was not loving or welcoming, just as cold and clinical as ever before.

Papyrus felt his own eyes flash purple a moment but he blinked rapidly, forcing them to stop. “I’M UH, NOT SURE WHO THE QUEEN IS...B-BUT I KNOW MY BROTHER AND TORIEL WILL BE HERE SOON! DON’T WORRY, I...TH-THEY’RE RIGHT BEHIND ME, I KNOW IT!”

Gaster furtively looked to the door. **“Then why— What are you— Why did—”** He shook his head in exasperation. **“Why are you here alone? If the queen wanted to finish me off, why did** **_you_ ** **come ahead?”**

“F-FINISH—?” Papyrus’ hands flew to his mouth. “WHAT?! NO! TH-THAT’S NOT WHAT THEY WANT! THEY JUST WANT TO MEET YOU AGAIN, SO WE CAN ALL LIVE TOGETHER AND BE HAPPY!”

Gaster drew back as though the child had snapped at him. **“What in the—what are you talking about?! Tell me why you are here** **_this instant._** **”**

Papyrus winced as the grip on his SOUL tightened, becoming so heavy it was difficult to breathe. “GHK...I...I JUST...WANTED...TO S-SEE YOU...” he choked, fingers clawing at the blue glow in his chest.

 **“Why in the** **_hell_ ** **would you want that?”** Gaster snarled.

“YOU S-SAID YOU CHANGED!” Papyrus cried. Tears gathered in his eye sockets. “YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO—TO SEE ME. YOU SAID YOU L...LOVED US.”

Gaster gaped in total bewilderment. After several long moments, his expression shifted to a frigid neutrality. **“You are mistaken.”** He turned and walked away, child in tow behind him.

At last panic gripped Papyrus and he kicked his legs, trying to dig in his heels which were mere inches from the ground. “N-NO! NO I’M NOT! YOU SAID IT, I KNOW YOU DID! YOU LOVE US, AND YOU’RE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID, AND—AH!”

Gaster’s gait had been picking up speed as he strode down the corridor. He swung Papyrus around to his side when he called the lower lab elevator, startling the little skeleton into silence.

 **“Hmm...as far as I can tell, 1-S hasn’t moved from the general area you two have been staying in this whole time,”** he muttered. **“So either she is coming here without him, or neither of them know where you are yet.”**

The elevator door opened and Gaster stepped in, carefully holding Papyrus an arm’s length away from everything, including himself. The door rattled shut and they began to descend. Papyrus twisted his body around and stretched toward the handrail on the wall, to no avail. “Y-YOU—YOU’RE WRONG! THEY’RE COMING, I KNOW IT!” His tears ran freely now, plopping softly on the metal floor. “TH-THEY JUST...MY F-FRIEND JUST NEEDS TO TELL THEM I’M HERE!”

Gaster whipped the child around to face him. **“Friend? What friend? Who else knows you’re here?”**

“F...F-FLOWEY,” Papyrus stammered.

**“And who is this ‘Flowey?’ How do you know them? What sort of monster are they?”**

Papyrus’ words were wet with sobs, and interspersed with hiccups. “H-HE’S...HE’S MY FRIEND. I-I MET HIM...HE JUST C-CAME TO ME ONE DAY...HE’S A FL...FLOWER."

Gaster’s brow rose. **“Your friend...is a flower.”**

Papyrus nodded lamely. His bones rattled from his shivering.

 **“Hmph. I should have guessed,”** Gaster grumbled. The elevator ground to a halt and the door slowly opened revealing a long, stark corridor. He stepped out and walked forward, heedless of the darkness ahead. **“I’m afraid your imaginary friend won’t be of much use here,”** he said coldly.

Papyrus continued to pant and struggle against the blue magic, unable to say anything coherent. He had finally accepted where he was being taken, and the thought was bringing him close to hyperventilating.

After passing through a labyrinth of patched up halls, heavier doors, and newly installed magical keypads, Gaster stopped in front of an all too familiar cell. By then Papyrus' nerves had settled somewhat. Gaster set him down in the middle of the room with a flick of his wrist. The child immediately tried to back away, but his SOUL was still held firmly in place, causing his boots to skid silently along the smooth floor.

Gaster approached him with one arm outstretched, causing Papyrus to whimper and shield his face. The scientist paused, appearing to hesitate.

A moment later he squared his shoulders, setting his mouth to a grim line. He grabbed the red scarf around Papyrus’ neck and pulled it off in one swift motion. The child began sniveling again, fresh tears rolling down his face.

 **“Raise up your arms,”** Gaster ordered. Papyrus did so, trying to wipe his eyes at the same time. The tunic was unceremoniously whipped over his head, leaving Papyrus in only his long trousers and boots.

 **“Now, turn out your pockets.”** Trembling hands flipped them out, revealing a few small toys and trinkets which tumbled to the floor, a few shattering on impact. Gaster bent down and plucked the pieces up between his fingers, dropping them in the crook of his arm where he held the tunic and scarf.

He turned and walked out of the cell, only dropping his hold on Papyrus’ SOUL when he activated the laser grid with his one free hand.

The sight of the beams and Gaster’s receding back finally snapped Papyrus out of his stupor. His flickered rapidly between orange and yellow. “W...WAIT! DA—DOCTOR GASTER!” Gaster froze, unable to contain the violent tremor that rocked through him. “DON’T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE! I-I’LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE! JUST L-L-LET ME COME WITH YOU!”

Gaster didn’t move. In spite of the distressed state Papyrus was in, he thought he might have seen the lab coat’s tail quivering. But Gaster’s fist clenched and he shook his head, leaving behind only the echo of his footsteps as he walked away.

“NO, PLEASE!” Papyrus begged, running up as close as he dared to the beams. “STOP! COME BACK! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE, PLEASE! PLEASE! _PLEASE!”_

.

Gaster pulled his seventh cigarette out of the box and lit it off the end of his sixth. After a couple of small puffs, he ground the latter’s stub into the tightly packed mountain of dog-ends that had become his ash tray. He balefully eyed the single remaining cigarette poking out of the box. He could have sworn he had more left than that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fresh wave of sobs from the speaker behind him. Gaster turned his office chair around to look at the monitor. Though he’d been there for some time now, the sight still mildly amazed him. Subject 2 was, in fact, sitting in his cell. On the floor. Alone. Weeping uncontrollably.

Gaster knew should have felt relieved. He’d worked desperately to retrieve his subjects after the queen’s impromptu “visit.” He sensed their tracers pass the westernmost end of Snowdin, where the Ruins of Old Home began. But the only door that lead into that place—or out—was completely sealed by powerful magic. Only a member of the royal family could open it.

After running up against that dead end, Gaster began compiling all of the data and reports, searching for any loose ends that needed tying up. Compressing and further encrypting his records, making sure all of his funds and assets were accounted for. Even dismantling some of the heavier equipment he’d built for the project, which were only a liability without test subjects to use them on.

Even as he made his preparations, Gaster _knew_ it wasn’t over. No matter what lifestyle her majesty had taken up since leaving New Home, Gaster knew he was not off the hook. His fingers absently traced the crack just below his left eye, which hadn’t properly healed and was still sore to the touch. The queen would come back, and finish meting out the punishment she’d started.

Though whether or not she was behind _this_ particular turn of events, it was probably the cruelest punishment Gaster could have been sent. When 2-P had appeared on his exterior cameras, he acted purely on impulse to reclaim and hide him. God only knew how long the little fool had been traipsing about the Underground by that point. He couldn’t afford to let him spend another moment out in the open.

But now, Gaster was becoming unsure his initial reaction had been the most pragmatic one. If the queen came looking for 2-P, which inevitably she would, this would be the first place she’d check. He was no more able to hide Subject 2 from her now than he had been before. Even less so really, knowing how woefully unprepared for a battle against the queen he was.

On top of that, without Subject 1 there to offer company and support, Subject 2 was well on his way to a total emotional breakdown. If something wasn’t done soon, he might spiral into an unsalvageable depressive state. A pit of despair he would never climb out of. Such a broken subject would be...unpleasant to work with. Not to mention any experiments which required feedback or active cooperation would be impossible.

Among Gaster’s roaring inner turmoil, there was a part of him which still remained ruthlessly objective. At that moment, it was telling him there _might_ be another way to proceed. A fair number of experiments he had planned did not require the subject to be in any particular mental state, positive or negative. If the queen did not come for Subject 2, or Gaster found a better way to hide him, there were avenues of research he could still pursue. He was certainly more limited in his scope than before, but this wasn’t the first time he’s had to improvise with this project.

Getting through the initial breakdown would be...difficult, but after Subject 2 bottomed out he should remain fairly stable from that point. Again, given the queen didn’t find him. His eye drifted to the broken toys on his desk, next to the frighteningly familiar scarf and the tunic which smelled like Home. And given Gaster didn’t bottom out first.

Gaster took another long, thoughtful drag on his cigarette, allowing the smoke to drift out of his ribs for a moment before blowing it out with a huge sigh. He glanced at the stub between his fingers and scowled in disgust. Hardly a few drags in and it was already nearly gone. Gaster held the remainder back in his mouth, then reluctantly pulled the last cigarette out of the box. Once again he used the cigarette to light the new one, then flicked the old stub away.

He would have to decide how to proceed very soon. Though no matter what he chose, Gaster knew there would be no turning back, no forgiveness, and no second-chances.

.

A slim, thorny vine held a ceiling tile just above the scientist open a crack. Another vine just behind it mischievously played with a handful of cigarettes, snapping and crushing them one after another. While being able to talk directly with Papyrus in the Ruins had been an interesting change of pace, Flowey had grown to miss the sadistic antics of the little idiot’s “father.” Plus this was something all _new_ , a fresh branch of events for this timeline. He hadn’t come across something this big since he’d first spread those rumors and stories in the Ruins, guiding that insipid woman straight to the lab like a trail of fresh, plump snails.

 _Would_ the old bag of bones actually continue where he left off? Or would the weight of his guilt finally crush him? Flowey truly had no idea, and the novelty set him buzzing with fiendish curiosity, all the way to the tips of his leaves.

Something powdery slipped between his leaves, and Flowey noticed that he’d accidentally ground the cigarettes down to dust and a few paper scraps. He had to stop himself from giggling as he gingerly shook the appendage clean. Oh well. Whatever happened with this timeline, if he didn’t like the outcome, he could simply go back a few steps and try again. Every choice had consequences, and every branch had its breaking point. He was going to have a good time finding every way a skeleton could break.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the moment I saw this comic, I got heavy Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach vibes and just had to drive it home. For those of you who don't know: FINAGLC is a story by @unrestedjade here on AO3 which essentially chronicles Flowey screwing around with Papyrus before the last human falls and the events of Undertale begin, while he has control of the timeline. It's long and great and amazingly well crafted and painful and horrible. In all the BEST ways. I highly recommend reading it here on AO3. Or if you like audiobooks, check out my reading of it from start to finish on my YouTube Channel *cough*shameless self promotion*cough*
> 
> IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED JADE. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333/chapters/11627629
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDSB_BDuuj4&list=PLH9KSaS0VzAP5zseKk-qaQm0MFDFexORA


End file.
